Magnus Bane (Kapitel)
"Magnus Bane" ist das elfte Kapitel von City of Bones. Zusammenfassung Clary und Jace treffen sich im Takis mit Alec, Isabelle und Simon, wo sie von allem berichten. Sie erfahren, dass Magnus Bane der Oberste Hexenmeister von Brooklyn ist und Isabelle eine Einladung zu einer seiner Parties hat. Dort wollen sie mit ihm reden. Inhalt Clary und Jace fahren mit einem Taxi durch die Stadt. Jace ist vollkommen aufgedreht und ruft vom Handy aus Alec an, um ihn zum Taki's kommen zu lassen. Das Restaurant stellt sich als unbeeindruckendes Diner heraus und Clary nörgelt, dass sie nicht essen sondern herausfinden will, was Magnus Bane ist. Jace klärt sie auf, dass es sich dabei um einen Hexenmeister handelt. Alec erscheint, noch bevor sie das Restaurant betreten können und berichtet, dass Isabelle und Simon ihm folgen. Er sagt, der Irdische hätte am Morgen vor dem Institut gestanden, als könnte er nicht mehr ohne Isabelle leben. Sie betreten das Restaurant und Clary fallen die beiden Türsteher auf, die laut Jace Ifrit sind. Er erklärt, es handle sich um Hexenmeister ohne Zauberkräfte aber mit den dämonischen Merkmalen. Drinnen warnt Jace Clary vor den Elbengerichten und Alec erzählt eine wilde Geschichte, während der Clary ihm kaum zuhört, ihn aber beobachtet. Ihr fällt auf, wie viel konzentrierter und energiegeladener er in der Nähe von Jace ist. Jace hört ihm gar nicht wirklich zu Sie hat plötzlich Mitleid mit Alec, vor allem als Jace mitten in der Geschichte einfach eine Kellnerin anspricht. Um zu überspielen, dass Alec sofort verstummt und in sich zusammen sinkt, fragt Clary sofort weiter über die Dinge auf der Speisekarte. Clary fühlt sich völlig erschlagen von dem Angebot und Isabelle, die mit Simon erscheint, empfiehlt ihr einen Smoothie. Isabelle fragt, ob sie etwas erreicht haben, und als Jace von Magnus Bane erzählen will, unterbricht Alec ihn sofort und sagt, sie sollten in der Nähe von so vielen Schattenwesen nicht so offen darüber sprechen. Die Kellnerin Kaelie erscheint und alle bestellen und Jace steht auf und folgt ihr, als sie davon geht. Clary beobachtet, wie sie ungeniert flirten. Isabelle findet das nicht gut und Clary fragt, ob Schattenwesen schlechter sind als Schattenjäger. Isabelle und Alec sehen sie verständnislos an, da für sie das ganz normal ist und erklären ihr dann, dass man sich gegenseitig in Ruhe lässt, solange niemand gegen das Gesetz verstößt. Für sie sind Irdische und Schattenwesen etwa auf einer Stufe, aber Irdische sind etwas anderes, da man sie zu Schattenjägern machen kann. Jace kehrt zurück und mit ihm auch Kaelie und ihre Bestellung. Jace erklärt, dass die Feindseligkeit zwischen den Gruppen schon zu lange existiert, man sich aber irgendwie verträgt. Als er einen Spruch darüber macht, dass er die Gesellschaft einiger Schattenwesen genießt, sie aber nicht auf die gleichen Parties gehen, erinnert sich Isabelle an etwas und fragt nach dem Namen aus Clarys Kopf. Nachdem sie erfahren hat, dass er Magnus Bane lautet, zieht sie eine Einladung zu einer Party in Brooklyn hervor, die von Magnus stammt. Alec fragt, ob sie zu dieser Party gehen müssen, und Jace erklärt, sie müssten nicht, doch laut der Einladung ist Magnus Bane der Oberste Hexenmeister von Brooklyn und er will wissen, warum gerade dieser Name in Clarys Kopf erschienen ist. Da sie noch mehrere Stunden Zeit haben, gehen Jace und Alec in die Waffenkammer, Isabelle will mit Simon in den Park und Clary möchte sich ausruhen, da sie sich erschöpft fühlt. Gleichzeitig kann sie nicht schlafen, da sie zu aufgeputscht von ihrem Kaffee ist und ihr viele Gedanken durch den Kopf gehen. Sie geht schließlich auf der Suche nach Hodge in die Bibliothek, doch der Tutor ist nicht da. Als sie ein Buch in die Hand nimmt, das einmal ihrer Mutter gehörte, fällt eine Fotographie heraus und sie sieht eine Gruppe junger Leute, bei denen sie auch ihre Mutter erkennt. Plötzlich erklärt Hodge hinter ihr, welcher der jungen Männer auf dem Foto Valentin ist. Hodge zeigt ihr auch sich selbst, Luke und Jaces Vater Michael, dem Jace gar nicht ähnlich sieht. Hodge versucht Clary zu erklären, warum ihre Mutter sich von Valentin zu so etwas wie der Mitgliedschaft beim Kreis überreden ließ. Er berichtet, dass gerade die alten Familien sich nach den alten Zeiten sehnten, in denen man Schattenwesen noch töten durfte. Hodge erklärt, dass Valentin an diesen Idealen fest hielt. Er erzählt ihr auch von Idris und Alicante und Clary muss an ihren Traum denken und fragt, ob dort auch getanzt wurde. Sie wagt aber nicht, weiter zu fragen. Clary bittet Hodge, das Foto behalten zu dürfen und er sagt ihr, dass sie es nicht Jace zeigen soll, damit er nicht dadurch an seinen toten Vater erinnert wird. Tatsächlich will er verhindern, dass Jace Valentin erkennt und erfährt, dass dieser sein Vater ist. Dann fragt er, warum sie in die Bibliothek gekommen ist und Clary fragt nach Neuigkeiten. Hodge erklärt, dass er eine Nachricht erhalten hat, dass der Rat aber keine weiteren Schattenjäger schicken will, weil sie Angst haben, dass das Institut von Valentin beobachtet wird. Tatsächlich hat Hodge gar keine Nachricht geschickt und nutzt dies nur als Ausrede. Er entschuldigt sich, da der Rat ihm nicht mehr vertraut und dass er ihr somit nicht mehr helfen kann. Clary erklärt, dass sie wieder schlafen gehen will und Hodge gibt ihr einen Trank, der ihr dabei helfen soll. Als sie in ihr Zimmer zurück kommt, ist Jace dort und sieht ihren Skizzenblock durch. Sie ist so erschrocken, dass sie den Trank fallen lässt. Jace reagiert völlig ungerührt und Clary teilt ihm wütend mit, dass es ein Schlaftrunk war. Jace macht einen Spruch über Simon, auf den sie aber nicht eingeht. Statt dessen erklärt sie ihm, dass ihre Bilder wie ihr Tagebuch sind und Jace beschwert sich gekränkt, warum dann nichts von ihm darin zu sehen ist. Clary fragt, ob sich eigentlich alle in ihn verlieben und er reagiert unsicher. Sie sagt ihm, dass er nicht ständig versuchen sollte, alle zu verführen und Jace schweigt einen Moment, bevor er ihr anbietet, ihr eine Gutenachtgeschichte zu erzählen, damit sie schlafen kann. Er sieht traurig aus und Clary stimmt zu. Nachdem sie sich hingelegt hat, beginnt er mit einer Geschichte über einen sechsjährigen Jungen, der von seinem Vater einen Falken geschenkt bekam. Beide mochten sich nicht, doch der Vater verlangte von dem Jungen, den Falken auszubilden. Der Junge hatte wochenlang viele Wunden von dem Vogel, der sehr wild war, weil sein Vater absichtlich so ein Tier ausgesucht hatte. Wochenlang tat der Junge alles, was er konnte, bis er sich perfekt mit der Ausrüstung auskannte und der Falke ihm gehorchte. Doch als er seinem Vater den Vogel präsentierte, war dieser nicht stolz, sondern brach dem Vogel das Genick und erklärte, der Junge hätte ihn gebrochen. Der Junge weinte um den Vogel, aber danach weinte er nie wieder. Er hatte gelernt, dass Lieben zerstören heißt und geliebt zu werden heißt, zerstört zu werden. Clary ist entsetzt von der Geschichte und sagt, es wäre Kindesmisshandlung und die Geschichte würde ihr Alpträume verursachen. Jace erklärt ihr, dass man manchmal von den Runen Alpträume bekommt, wenn man zu jung ist. Er sagt, der Vater hätte nur versucht, den Jungen stark und unbeugsam zu machen, doch Clary widerspricht, dass man sich manchmal auch beugen mus, sonst zerbricht man. Jace streichelt ihr über die Wange, als ihr schließlich doch die Augen zufallen. Sie erinnert sich plötzlich daran, dass Jace ihr erzählt hat, dass sein Vater ihm einen Jagdfalken schenkte und erkennt, dass die Geschichte von ihm handelte, doch bevor sie etwas sagen kann, ist sie schon eingeschlafen. Sie erwacht schließlich, als Isabelle sie energisch weckt, um sich für die Party fertig zu machen. Sie ist bereits umgezogen und will jetzt Clary helfen. Da Clary nichts angemessenes bei sich hat, will sie ihr etwas von ihren eigenen Sachen leihen. Sie gehen in Isabelles Zimmer, wo die schwarzhaarige Schattenjägerin ihren Kleiderschrank durchwühlt und Clary schließlich ein sehr eng aussehendes schwarzes Oberteil übergibt. Da sie so klein ist, kann sie das Oberteil wie ein Kleid tragen, fühlt sich jedoch unwohl, da es sehr eng und kurz ist. Isabelle gibt ihr noch Netzstrümpfe und Stiefel, bevor sie Clary die Haare macht. Als sie in den Spiegel sieht, muss sie erneut an den Traum denken, in dem sie mit Simon getanzt hat. Während Isabelle sie schminkt, fragt Clary, ob Alec schwul ist und Isabelle zögert etwas zu lange. Sie fragt, wie Clary es gemerkt hat und sagt dann, dass niemand es erfahren darf, besonders nicht Jace. Isabelle erklärt, dass es für die ältere Generation ein Problem darstellt und seine Eltern Alec verstoßen und man ihn aus dem Rat werfen würde. Als Clary schließlich wieder in den Spiegel sieht, ist sie überrascht davon, wie erwachsen und gut sie plötzlich aussieht. Sie will noch ihren Rucksack aus ihrem Zimmer holen und fragt Isabelle, ob sie eigentlich eine Waffe braucht. Gemeinsam gehen sie hinaus und treffen am Eingang auf die Jungs. Simon mustert sie verblüfft über ihr Aussehen. Die Art, wie Jace sie ansieht, macht Clary nervös. Er gibt ihr einen Dolch mit einem Rubin am Griff und obwohl sie protestiert, dass sie damit nicht umgehen kann, sagt er, dass sie es lernen wird, weil es ihr im Blut liegt. Während Clary den Dolch in ihrem Rucksack verstaut, betrachtet Jace sie weiter, und sagt dann, dass noch etwas an ihrem Outfit fehlt. Er zieht ihr die Nadeln aus den Haaren, so dass sie ihr offen auf die Schultern fallen. Personen * Hugo Schattenjäger * Clary Fray * Jace Wayland * Alec Lightwood * Isabelle Lightwood * Hodge Starkweather Erwähnt * Jocelyn Fray * Valentin Morgenstern - als Valentin * Luke Garroway - auch als Lucian * Michael Wayland Irdische * Simon Lewis Schattenwesen * Gancy * Kaelie Erwähnt * Magnus Bane Orte * Taki's Erwähnt * Pandemonium * Idris * Alicante * Gläserne Türme Trivia * Clary hasst Parfüm mit Vanille. Kategorie:City of Bones (Kapitel) Kategorie:Kapitel